Aliena of Shiring
Aliena of Shiring is a major character that features in Pillars of the Earth ''and is mentioned in ''World Without End. She is the daughter of Earl Bartholomew, and brother to Richard. When she is seventeen, Aliena is raped by William Hamleigh, and dispossessed of her status. As a result she builds up a strong hatred for the man, and acts as his nemesis, although mostly through Richard. She falls in love with Jack Jackson, and this relationship forms one of the most important plots throughout the story, as they struggle to be with each other. With him, she has two children, Thomas, and Sally. Background Aliena was the first child of Earl Bartholomew of Shiring. She grew up as a Lady, and became used to entitlement, although she was also seen as gracious, and popular among the smallfolk of Shiring. She was told by her father that, after the events that led to the death of his wife, Aliena's mother, that she would never have to marry anyone that she didn't want to. This promise led to the events of her refusal to marry William, and thus her eventual dispossession (although she does regain her titles in her brother's name.) She builds up a close bond with her brother, who calls her 'Allie'. The Pillars of the Earth 'Part I ' Aliena is first mentioned by a herald who tells Tom Builder about how she broke off the marriage between her and William Hamleigh and as a result he is coming to stop them working. She is first seen when William actually goes to see her, his true purpose of discovering what her Father, Earl Bartholomew plans with Maud, and he punishes Richard for his behaviour. He the talks to Aliena, asking for her to rethink her refusal but she gets angry with his persistence and tells him exactly why she didn't want to marry him, namely because of his selfishness and cruelty. When she next appears it is through Jack Jackson's eyes, who instantly falls for her and starts talking to her. However Aliena is exceptionally rude, mocking him for not knowing how babies are made. She is later seen in the crowd of captured people when the Hmaleigh's take over Shiring castle, although she plays no part in the battle. 'Part II ' In Part II of ''The Pillars of the Earth, ''Aliena really comes into her own and it is at this time that she gains her own POV. At this time they are living in Earlscastle which has been abandoned. Aliena takes control of the situation with Mathew, her Steward, and Richard. During this time she shows her ability to lead as they live a strange lifestyle hoping for their Father to return and evrything to go back to normal. Appearance and Personality Aliena is described as very beautiful. She is often said to be voluptuous by many of the characters with brown, curly hair. As she ages, her beauty fades somewhat, especially after childbirth, but characters such as Jack and William still find her extremely attactive. She gains weight throughout the book in accordance to her age, but as said, still remains very desirable. Aliena carries herself with a proud air, especially after she and Richard regain the Earldom. She treats the smallfolk with respect, yet she can be somewhat self-centred, such as when she doesn't recognise that Jack too is suffering as a result of Bishop Waleran's refusal to marry them. Ultimately her love for Jack is the most important thing in her life. On this she travels through Europe and spends nearly ten years waiting for an annulment. This struggle is heavily emphasised by the citizens of Kingsbridge, who are extremely pleased to be able to finally attend their wedding. They live happily togther after this marriage. After her rape at William's hands she gains a fear of commitement, and this added to her natural independence leads to her turning down many potential suitors. However, this is finally broken when she falls in love with jack and has sex with him for the first time. After this, she becomes very sexually active with jack and it frequently dominates her thoughts. Category:Pillars of the Earth Characters